lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Robinson
Biography Eleanor was the only child to Robert and Vanna Parr and had a simple and yet uneventful childhood growing up. All that changed on her tenth birthday when her father went out to get her birthday cake and left her, her mother and the party guests alone at home. What they found out was that her father ran away with a younger woman he has been having an affair with for some time behind their backs. Once the divorce was finalized and over with, Vanna soon fell into a bitter state and transferred that emotion to her daughter Eleanor and use her to become a weapon to break the hearts of other men. At twelve, Eleanor told her about her first real crush at school only for Vanna to instruct her to kiss her crush's best friend right in front of him that would cause a rift and fight between the two. In the end, Vanna took Eleanor to the mall and told her she would buy her anything she wanted as a reward for being "mommy's little" and "doing the right thing". This progressed through high school where Eleanor mastered her mother's teachings of teasing and breaking everyone within her radius. And her mother would reward her more and more every time. And the time she dated a nice boy in her class and turned around and slept with the boy's father (who was also her homeroom and English teacher), her mother rewarded her with a brand new car. In Eleanor's mind, it was a game that her mother taught her and in the end, Eleanor never truly understood what love was in her heart. Her mother made sure to keep Eleanor's father as far away from them as she could. Even turning down his offer of guilt money he was offering to send Eleanor to college. She went to community college at her mother's teachings went with her; sleeping and breaking hearts everywhere she would go. All that changed in her second year when she found out that her mother met a new man and rather than see her mother practice what she preached to her, Eleanor watched as her mother not only didn't push him away but accepted his proposal for marriage. Eleanor felt betrayed after all her mother was the one who taught her that marriage and monogamy were a lie and for fools, but Vanna pretended that she did not know what she was rambling about. Eleanor now felt not only betrayed by her father who ran away from her but now her mother who raised her this way only for her to turn her back on her. Eleanor never returned to college and ran away to live her life the way she thought was right. After a few months of bar diving and many nights of sex with faces she can ever remember, she meets Drake Robinson who, unlike the others, wanted to know her name and get to know her. Eleanor felt torn between her new feelings towards Drake's approach and wishes to have a meaningful relationship and her mother's teaching that were imprinted into her mind. She chose the former and dated Drake to actually try to grasp the true meaning behind "true love". As the dates got more extravagant and even more lavish, Drake finally popped the question to Eleanor, catching her off guard. She said "yes", but her mind still rang with the words of her mother that she should cheat on Drake and break his heart as well. She fought with those thoughts as she decided that the best way to drown them was by shopping. But once her funds were running low and those voices started to creep back up again, she began to sue Drake's cards instead. Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore Eleanor continued to spend Drake's money without a second thought and soon began to rack up credit card debt that made her husband more nervous ever moth when he would open his bill statement. He would try to reason with Eleanor, explain how spending more than he makes is not the best financially sound idea for them. Eleanor would put on her act, pretend to care, put on the moves and finally rock her husband's world in the bedroom that would then buy her one or two months more of not hearing his spiel and for her to go back as if nothing ever happened. But as the debt got higher and higher, Drake's patience finally hit its peak and he waited for Eleanor to return home that day from her daily shopping haul. More info about this game here. My Sex Date: Eleanor More info about this game here. Eleanor 2 More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 More info about this game here. Appearances and Cameos * Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore (Main Protaganist) ** Eleanor: Asking for More (Main Protagonist) * Eleanor 2 (Main Protagonist) * Eleanor 3 (Main Protagonist) ** Eleanor 3: Blue Orchid (Main Protagonist) * My Sex Date: Eleanor (Main Protagonist) * Story of Didi (Cameo) Facts *Eleanor was known by Tracy and Justin from Living with Temptation, as she was mentioned in Living with Temptation 2: Foreign Affairs in a conversation between Tracy and Justin on the plane. *In Living with a Nympho, she had a mentioned-only cameo appearing as Laura Golddigger - her pornstar name. *Eleanor, in her role as Laura Golddigger, made a cameo appearance in Story of Didi, appearing after a 'special request' with Flake to have some fun with Didi.